


Bonfire

by Luke2leia



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/pseuds/Luke2leia
Summary: It's too nice a night to stay cooped up in the cave...
Kudos: 24





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyboxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyboxxx/gifts).



They were relaxing on the beach this night, the soft weather and clear sky drawing them out to build a fire, sit together. Sharing bottles and heavily laced cigarettes left them feeling warm, and they curled against each other, now trading kisses as often as joints. 

David pulled Paul half across his lap, as Marko crawled between Dwayne’s legs, dragging the dark-haired man down to meet his hungry mouth. They ignored the nearing footsteps till the shouted derogatory comments drew their attention. 

David smiled wickedly, demonic face met and matched by those of his brothers.

“Look, boys. Dinner’s delivered itself.”


End file.
